


Household Kitten

by Nethvester



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cat Akihito, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nethvester/pseuds/Nethvester
Summary: Smutty counter point to Delmire's "Be My Kitty-Cat". You don't have to have read it in order to understand this but I encourage you to do so. It is one of my Favorite one shots.Also you might see this set of scenes in another Finder work I started last night. No I haven't stopped writting "Missing Pieces".The Finder Series (Viewfinder), is written by, illustrated by, and belongs to Yamane Ayano. I own none of her characters and make no money from this fan fiction.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------





	Household Kitten

Akihito was cooking. He typically did the chore whenever he had both time and knowledge that Asami would be able to eat the fruits of the labor. When he was by himself he'd normally consume leftovers or junk instant ramen from the nearest convenience store. Though, even that wasn't true since Asami had moved them to a new penthouse in the outer most portion of southeast Shinjuku. There were no actual convenience stores in conservative walking distance now. The closest was over seven blocks away.  
  
Aki paused in chopping the cabbage he intended to stir fry and sighed before muttering, "I should pick some up from the place near Kou's. At least I'd have some on hand when I don't feel like cooking for just myself."  
  
"Pick up what?" Asami's voice broke Akihito's thoughts.  
  
Aki looked over his shoulder frowning, "I didn't wake you when I got up did I?" He almost sighed in relief when Asami shook his head no. He picked up the knife again saying, "Good, you got in so late last night." He paused again and looked up peering at Asami's face. "Are you sure you slept enough? It's only seven and you didn't get in until after four."  
  
Asami smiled and came further into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms about Aki and kissed the younger man's hair before saying, "Most of my day is paperwork, though I have to meet with Mayeda from the Diet much later tonight. He wants me to invest in his son's music career."  
  
Aki smiled, "That sounds so mundane for you." He finished the cabbage and pulled over a carrot and started julienning it. "What could you possibly do for someone's music career?"  
  
Asami snatched a carrot stick from the growing pile and replied, "I happen to be heavily invested in two separate record labels under Sion Corp."  
  
The knife paused again and Akihito looked over his shoulder surprise covered his face, "Wait, you are?"  
  
Laughter nearly caused Asami to choke on the carrot he'd snatched. "Yes, one that caters to children's music and another that produces for teens to adults." He leaned over and smiled, "It means I don't have to pay royalties on the music I play in my clubs."  
  
"Humph, that sounds more like you." Aki finished the carrots and hip bumped Asami to move so he could pull out a skillet. He set it on the stove and turned on the gas before pulling spices and oil from the cabinets. Asami wrapped his arms about his waist as he reached for the egg pan. "Really, if you want breakfast you're going to have to let me go."  
  
Asami rubbed himself against Aki's behind. Aki almost held his sigh in as evidence of Asami's arousal worked itself between his butt cheeks. Aki turned off the gas and pushed the skillet to the back of the stove when Asami asked, "Am I correct to assume you've got all the prep work done?"  
  
Akihito nodded, turned around in Asami's arms and wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, "Mostly, I was going to make ochazuke to go with the eggs and cabbage. There should be enough left for some bentos for you to take to the office."  
  
"Hum," Asami leaned down and took Aki's mouth. The kiss was deep and drawn out. Their tongues danced together inside and between each other's mouths. After several minutes, Asami raised his head and looked into Akihito's eyes. He adored the slightly confused look they always had when Aki was lost to the sexual passion he typically kept pent up. Akihito's lips and chin glistened with saliva; he reached up and gently wiped them dry with his thumb. "Sounds delicious. Though you'll want to put the bentos in the fridge; I'm going to work from home to day." He held up a card he'd put in his pocket earlier with a lecherous grin.  
  
It took Akihito several breaths before his brain connected the dots between the kiss and the card Asami was hold in front of his eyes. Akihito had made Asami bourbon filled chocolates for Valentine's Day, along with them was a small stack of homemade business cards; each giving Asami twelve hours of Akihito's time. Each promising Asami that Akihito would follow his every command during the time without protest.  
  
When the connection was made the running shorts Aki'd slipped on with a white tank top before he'd started cooking became unbearable tight. A part of his brain heard the nonsensical sounds his throat made in response. Irritated with his own inability to think straight made him frown.  
  
Asami frowned in response, "I figured I was being generous using one on your day off." He went to step back.  
  
Akihito grasped Asami's neck harder pulling Asami back towards his chest and preventing the man from disengaging as he gasped out, "Not saying no." He closed his eyes and buried his face in Asami's chest. He could feel the reddening blush creep over his cheeks, "Give me a second to think."  
  
The chest he leaned against rumbled with laughter. Asami carded his fingers through Akihito's hair, "I like it when you're having difficulty thinking." He ran his hands down Aki's back and cupped both butt cheeks in his hands. He picked the blonde up and rubbed their erections together, "You're so much more honest when I've got you delirious."  
  
Aki grunted and wrapped his legs about Asami's waist before gasping out, "I have a model shoot tomorrow. I have to be able to get there by ten."  
  
Asami walked them back to their bedroom and opened the secret room. He kissed Aki again as he pushed at the blonde's hips causing him to slid down and stand. Asami stepped back and closed the door, "strip."  
  
It was nearly noon when the two of them finally sat down to the food Aki had originally prepped for breakfast. Asami read the newspaper as they ate, occasionally glancing at Akihito sitting uncomfortably in the chair across from him. He chuckled to himself. Akihito was practically naked. Only wearing the leather cuffs and collar Asami had put on him earlier in the morning over which Asami had allowed him to put his checkered apron while he finished cooking the meal.  
  
The leather was dyed a grey blue and in addition to the steel rings they supported each was adorned with tiny silver chiming bells. Asami had pared the set of leather with custom made silver cat ears and silver tail that nearly perfectly match Akihito's hair. The minute movements Aki made trying to sit normally with the tailed butt plug in him caused the bells to tinkle softly. To make matter worse the tail would swish depending on what pressure was applied to the plug. At the moment it was nearly whipping back and forth providing the bell chimes a rhythmic counter point whenever it hit the side of Aki's chair. Asami smiled to himself and went back to reading his paper.  
  
It took twice as long as normal for Akihito to finish eating. The entire experience had his upper torso and face flush. Though Aki was no longer certain it was because of the embarrassment. By the time he was halfway through he was completely hard and his erection strained against the blue leather that Asami had wrapped around his penis before inserting the plug earlier. He looked up at the man and noticed his plate was also clean. He needed to clean up the dishes and put on the laundry.  
  
Asami had told him as they left the bathroom from cleaning up that for the rest of the day he was to do whatever he normally did on his day off. The only condition was he couldn't wear anything Asami didn't put on him. He glanced out the penthouse windows and sighed before looking at Asami again asking, "I don't suppose I could ask you to help put the futons out to air?"  
  
The man looked up, his smirk lighting his eyes, "Where do you normally put them?"  
  
Aki glared at him, "over the railing on the balcony where the wash hangs." His face got redder and Akihito knew it was embarrassment this time. How am I going to finish the wash today if I can't go out on the balcony? He mentally cursed himself; he never should have given Asami anything other than Chocolates for Valentine's Day.  
  
"What was that, kitten?" the paper rustled as Asami folded it and put it on the table.  
  
Aki looked up from the empty plate in front of him worrying did he say that last part out loud?  
  
"You were mumbling to your plate, still hungry?" He picked up his dishes and walked towards the kitchen, "you made more than enough and we did skip breakfast."  
  
Aki stood quickly, which was a mistake. The shift in his posture caused the butt plug to press against his prostate. Akihito's reflexive tightening of his anal walls then caused the attached tail to nearly curl in response. He grasped the back of the chair and gasped closing his eyes. Lights flashed behind his lids and for a brief moment sounds were muted as blood rushed to the most sensitive parts of his body. His breath became short and panting.  
  
A warm hand cupped his left butt cheek as another wrapped around the back of his neck. Asami pulled his trembling body into his large chest. The hand on his butt rose to his nape and stroked softly down his spine as the hand on his neck rubbed circles into the back of his skull. "Shush, don't fight it," was whispered into his hair.  
  
Akihito leaned into Asami. The shift removed the pressure on his prostate and after several heartbeats his breathing calmed though the deepened blush remained. He looked up at Asami's face to find the man's eyes filled with possessive lust.  
  
He chuckled, "I really like that tail, kitten." The hand stroking Aki's back grasped the base of the tail and squeezed as he rocked the butt plug. Sparks went off behind Akihito's eyes again and he moaned as he rubbed his restrained erection against Asami. The man chuckled again, "I am going to have to order another one of these."  
  
Aki's mind told him he was acting shamelessly and the tinkling of bells only made it worse, but his body didn't care. He needed relief and knew that only the man in front of him could provide it, "Asami, please."  
  
"Please what, kitten?" He rocked the butt plug again, "You want something?"  
  
"Please I need…" Aki gasped as Asami rocked the plug hard against his prostate. His attempt to speak came out as a mewling wail instead.  
  
Asami released the tail and watched as the device whipped around and started thumping against Aki's thighs. He grinned as he stepped back gently pushing Aki from his chest and holding him as the younger man found his feet. He nearly laughed aloud at his boy's glare. Instead he patted one of Aki's butt cheeks saying, "You should probably start on those chores you said you had to do today." Then he walked to his office.  
  
Akihito hated Asami in that moment. He stood dumb founded as the older man walked away calmly from his blatant attempt to get the man to have sex with him. Anger crawled up his back. He reached to his neck and started to unbuckle the collar about his throat with angry thoughts of refusing to play the man's games running through his thoughts.  
  
As his hands reached the buckle sunlight bounced off the bracelet Asami had given him for Christmas. The gleam reminded him of when he opened it. They'd celebrated late. Asami had still been dealing with the fall out of Sudo's poor decisions during the actual holiday. So several days after they had moved into the new penthouse Asami had requested that Aki not take any jobs one day in mid-January. Easy enough to do since Asami had given him several days to rearrange the bookings he already had.  
  
Asami drove the two of them to Tatadohama where they practically had the beach to themselves since school had reconvened and temperature hovered near twelve degrees Celsius. Akihito remembers he still had at least one SD card to transfer pictures of the place onto his laptop. They stayed in a hotel one of Asami's business acquaintances owned. The room had been lit by a tall potted Fir tree hung with sparkling Christmas lights.  
  
Dinner and champagne were consumed and when Aki came out of the shower he'd found the long gold velvet box resting on one of the bed's pillows. It was wrapped with a wide red ribbon. Aki almost hadn't opened it. He was certain it was one of the lenses he'd lost when they'd been forced to flee the old penthouse. While the men had resisted blowing up the apartment since he and Asami had escaped they'd had no issue taking their anger out on the penthouse contents. Akihito considered his self lucky that the Nikon he'd received from his father had come out of the mess unscathed.  
  
He'd frowned at Asami who stood smoking while seemingly staring at the room's view of the beach. Aki remembers picking up the gift and approaching his lover. "I thought I told you I'd replace my cameras and lenses on my own?"  
  
Asmai had pulled Akihito into his arms and replied, "You did, but aren't I allowed to get you a Christmas gift?"  
  
Frowning Aki had replied, "I didn't think to get you anything." He gestured around the room, "and this is certainly more than enough."  
  
A warm hand grasped Aki's throat and Asami had run his thumb over the white scar that crossed it, "I doubt that."  
  
It was a dirty, emotional play on Asami's part. Akihito knew without looking up the anger and pain Asami's eyes would hold as he touched the spot. Aki sighed and pulled at the ribbon. It was silk and Aki found it had been carefully wrapped and bowed about the box to hide its impressive length. It was nearly as long as one of his legs. Once the ribbon was off the Velvet box could be opened with a simple press of the tiny clasp and nearly hidden hinges.  
  
The box had contained two items. One, the expected lens for his used Nikon DSL 7000, was safely nestled into the red velvet covered foam of the bottom of the box. It was of course the most expensive of the lenses Aki had needed to replace. It was the one for telescoped shots and had a set of changeable filters for nighttime shots.  
  
The top of the box had held the bracelet. Tabs held the titanium links flush against the red velvet there. The tiny key hung from a little gold ribbon attached to the link nearest the lock. Asami had reached into the box and removed the chain holding it carefully before saying, "People don't seem to understand who you belong to." Then he'd taken the Velvet box from Aki's hands and rested the bracelet in Aki's palm.  
  
Aki had turned the bracelet over in his hand reading each side of the small sliver plate the chain was attached to. He'd half expected it to read "Property of Asami Ryuichi". However carved into the plate was instead "Into the Abyss" on one side and their names on the other followed by the kanji for eternity.  
  
Aki had spent several minutes rubbing his thumb across that side of the plate. Then he'd pressed the bracelet into Asami's hand and held out his left wrist. There had actually been two keys which Asami had kept one of. Aki had brought his back and tossed into the drawer of the desk in his workroom. It was the same place he kept other small objects he had no intention of using like the black credit card Asami had also given him since moving.  
  
The memory almost wiped the anger born of sexual frustration from Aki's mind; it did cause him to sigh deeply. His hands fell from his throat and he slowly turned to collect his dishes from the table.  
  
Akihito figured out that if he walked in a certain way the butt plug didn't jostle very much. As long as he didn't sit on it or walk to quickly the tail attached also didn't whip about. He chose to use the dryer for the day's laundry. He might prefer the smell the sheets and clothing had when dried in the sun but that wasn't enough incentive to venture onto the balcony naked. Asami was kind enough to put both beds' futon's out for him.  
  
However not everything was perfect, every time Akihito had to bend over, including when he put the cloths in the dryer, the plug in him brushed his insides. The bells were also distracting since nothing he did quieted the chiming. By the time the sun had started to set he was almost unable to walk.  
  
Asami, after taking out the futons, had left him alone the rest of the afternoon and Aki still partially miffed about being sexually teased throughout the day and then essentially ignored had refused to venture to the office door.  
  
Now that the sun was setting though, he needed Asami's help in getting the futon's back into the penthouse. He also needed to know what the man wanted made for dinner. With those two thoughts in mind he went to the end of the hallway. Asami's office was in a separate room in this apartment unlike it had been in the old one. He raised his hand and knocked.  
  
Asami had spent the afternoon reviewing and signing paperwork for the greater Sion Corporation. There were several international investments he had to go over in their minutia. The most important was the joint venture he and a business partner were attempting in San Diego, California, United States. A theater which closed down in the fifties had been purchased and the US federal government, the state of California and the city of San Diego had only recently agreed to and granted the necessary permits for the two of them to repurpose the building as a staged night club.  
  
Asami was certain that had his US business partner not been known for his efforts revitalizing the areas he built in, they wouldn't have gotten past the city council. Now that they could start the two of them had to hash out exactly how their partnership would work. Luckily the contract he'd been given the day before matched to the detail the agreement the two had verbally decided. The review however had taken most of the afternoon and he was slightly surprised when he looked up from initialing and signing the document that the sun was on its way to setting.  
  
The surprise was that Akihito had not interrupted him sooner. His reaction to the tailed plug earlier had convinced Asami he'd have at least one lapful of lusty kitten at some point during the afternoon. He smiled as he remembered his lover's stubbornness however. He was certain that Aki had spent the afternoon doing his best to ignore his own body's signals. He was about to rise and see for himself just what state his kitten was in when there was a soft knock on the office door.  
  
Knowing it had to be Aki, Asami sat back down and called out, "Enter." He picked up the contract he'd just finished and pretended to be reading it as the door opened.  
  
Akihito paused before saying anything. The afternoon of fighting himself about coming to Asami and begging for release climaxed once he saw the man. At some point, Aki didn't know when, Asami had changed into dark gray slacks and a dark emerald polo. The fabric of the shirt hugged the man's chest and shoulders. Aki found himself swallowing the saliva that pooled in his mouth at the sight of the broad muscular torso.  
  
Damn the man really did make everything he wore look like sex and sin. The fleeting irritation he always felt at his response to Asami's attire was quickly swept aside when the man raised his eyes to meet Akihito's. His face wore his trade mark smirk and his eyes, after a quick glance into Aki's, swept across Akihito's exposed skin. He pushed the desk chair back and turned towards the door. Once he faced the door fully he gestured for Aki to come to him.  
  
Akihito had to remind himself that Asami was using one of the cards he'd given the man. Part of him wanted to turn and hide in his workroom. The look in Asami's eyes was darkly possessive. He was no longer certain Asami remembered what time he had to be at work the next day. The rest of him however pushed his feet to cross the short space until he was standing between the man's legs. The tail started twitching again and cooler air in the office tightened his exposed nipples into hard nubs while raising goose bumps across his arms.  
  
Asami ran his hands down Aki's arms saying, "I had expected you to come to me much earlier than this."  
  
Akihito glared down at Asami, "Yeah well; I had things to do. If you wanted me, you should have come out of this near tomb you call an office."  
  
Asami smacked one of Aki's butt cheeks causing the globe to jiggle and leaving a hand shaped red mark and sending pain tinged pleasure straight to Akihito's already straining cock. "Don't insult my office. The low focused light and dark colors prevent migraines."  
  
"Hum, I just figured you couldn't work in real light, demons are supposed to be vulnerable to it after all." Aki crossed his arms preventing Asami from continuing to run his hands across his chest.  
  
Another smack sounded in the office this time on the untouched cheek, "Put your hands behind your back."  
  
Aki obeyed but his mulish look let Asami know just how irritated his kitten was at being left alone for so many hours. Understandable if the boy's straining cock was anything to judge by. Asami pulled a small steel D ring from his desk drawer and hooked the two wrist cuffs together. He pushed Aki into a kneeling position and used three more to hook the boy's wrists to his ankles and his ankles to each other.  
  
He used his feet to spread Akihito's knees wide. The movements had caused the boy to gasp several times and tail attached to his butt plug was thumping the floor behind him. Asami pulled the desk chair as close as possible to the kneeling boy before pulling Aki's face to his groin, "I think you need to use that mouth for something else, kitten."  
  
Aki shuddered as the plug moved against his prostate again. He looked up into Asami's eyes to determine how to get the fastest release possible. It was clear from the man's look that he intended to drag out this session. If Aki wanted the ache he'd been dealing with all afternoon taken care of, he'd need to do exactly what Asami wanted. Submissively Aki pressed his nose into crotch of the older man's pants rubbing it against the already hardening length of Asami's penis through the cloth, but Aki's masochist nature never did let his inner sub keep his mouth closed. "This would be a lot easier if you'd undo your pants, bastard."  
  
Asami chuckled and toed Akihito's straining cock before replying, "I believe that if you put your mind to it you can figure out how to do that yourself."  
  
The glare Aki sent up to the man only made him chuckle again. Akihito continued to rub his nose in Asami's crotch while thinking. He loved how the older man smelled; cigarettes, expensive alcohol, and musky body wash mixed with the man's skin to form a unique signature. The smell had him making small noises in the back of his throat, before he sighed to himself, "I love how you smell."  
  
He felt a hand run through his hair gently and in response he pressed his face further into the cloth. The hand tugged, pulling until Aki's scalp stung. It was only then that Akihito realized that Asami was calling him. He pulled back enough to look up. Asami smirked down at him, "I'm glad you like how I smell," he tugged harder on Aki's hair, "but, you are supposed to be sucking me off."  
  
Akihito felt the blush climb up from his chest and pressed his face back to Asami's crotch. He hadn't realized he'd said his thought aloud. He muttered, "Stupid baka," then grasped the man's zipper with his teeth. Asami adjusted in the seat to enable Aki to pull the zipper down. His erection strained against the buttoned opening of Asami's boxers. Aki paused before grinning at the older man. Then he set his teeth to gnawing on the threads that held the button in place.  
  
The button was metal and tasted awful against Aki's tongue. To make matters worse the thing tried to choke him when he finally pulled it free. While he was trying to prevent from swallowing it, Asami's erection sprang free and bounced off of Akihito's nose. Asami laughed as Aki pulled back and frowned in annoyance. His chuckle carried through the room, "Serves you right for pulling my button off. You know I expect you to fix that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Aki groused up at him; he spit the button on the floor and grinned again. "I think there are some plastic ones left from the shirts of mine you tore." Asami tugged on his hair again and Aki moaned. However, he did look back at Asami's crotch and realize that while the man's penis was free his balls were still covered. He lean forward and licked his way up Asami's length as he thought.  
  
Asami liked to have his balls licked and sucked on. It was one of the things that pleased him almost as much as Aki taking the man's full length down his throat. Aki sucked the head into his mouth and pondered as his tongue licked at the slit and his lips sucked at Asami's precum. The bells tingled as he lapped annoying Aki. He stopped and tried to glare at his own throat before he went back to his contemplation.  
  
If he really wanted to get this over with, if he really wanted to get Asami to move on to the actual fucking, he was going to have to spend time with the man's balls. There was no way he was going to get to them without help though. He sighed not even caring that Asami could feel it against his member.  
  
"Something wrong Kitten?" Asami asked.  
  
Akihito looked up; he could tell from Asami's smirk that the man knew he was going to have to ask for help. Aki also knew the aid would not be given for free and he sighed again as he drew his mouth off of the man's member with a pop. He glared at Asami' crotch for several seconds and the tail thumped against the floor as he thought. He felt his hair being tugged on again. "Alright, alright," he turned his glare to Asami. "If you really want this you're going to have to help."  
  
Asami grinned, "What do I get if I do?"  
  
"A decent blowjob, idiot," Akihito huffed, "if you want a half assed one though?" He wrapped his lips around the engorged head again and suckled. A tug on his hair had him releasing his lips. He looked up again to see Asami glower down at him.  
  
"Tell me what you need help with and I will decide if I want it." Asami's lips smiled again, "as well as what it will cost you."  
  
Akihito frowned and then shook his head. He went back to wrap his lips around the man's penis but the hold on his hair stopped him. Asami growled, "Twelve hours of complete obedience Akihito or did you forget?"  
  
Aki shook his head and whispered, "No." He sighed again and then grew angry; stupid Asami was the one that put him to this task. He shouldn't need to tell the man what was needed just so he could do the job right. Asami knew what he liked and what he really wanted Akihito to do. Why did the man make it so hard? The tail attached to his plug thumped against the floor.  
  
"Well are you going to tell me what you need help with or should we stop here?" Asami reached for the cuffs at Aki's back. "I guess a full twelve hours is a really long time for you."  
  
That made Aki even angrier and he jerked his arms as much as being hogtied allowed while snapping, "No!" He stared into Asami's eyes daring him to reach for the cuffs again, "You said to suck you off and that is what I plan on doing."  
  
Asami smiled down at Akihito. He loved the boy's submissive nature. There were times he reviled in the moans, pants, and half words Aki produced when totally dominated. However, it was this spark of defiance that kept Asami coming back. It was the indomitable will and pride that prevented Akihito from ever backing down when met with a challenge that drove Asami to issue them over and over. Asami gripped his lover's hair again and tugged his face closer to his crotch, "Then tell me what you want help with. I have other plans for us this evening."  
  
Aki opened his mouth to retort but then paused; this wasn't going to get him what he wanted, which was the blasted leather ribbon about his cock removed and Asami inside him. He took a deep breath before replying, "I don't see a way to free your balls."  
  
Asami unbuttoned the pants and reached inside his trousers. After adjusting himself Akihito found the round objects resting near his chin. Aki muttered, "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. I'll think of something you can pay me back with later." He tugged Aki's mouth closer. "Now, I believe you were working on something?"  
  
Akihito leaned back into Asami's crotch and sniffed again. He pulled one of the balls into his mouth gently and lathed it with his tongue before trailing that tongue up the underside of Asami's erection right along the thickest vein. He repeated the action over and over. Alternating between balls and occasionally adding a quick lick to the slit at the top. The bells tinkled and the tail started thumping rhythmically.  
  
Once after reaching the top he dipped his tongue into the slit while wrapping his lips about the tip top of the head. Asami sucked in a breath at that and Aki chuckled as he kissed the vein gently all the way back down.  
  
Eventually Asami grew tired of the teasing and gripped Aki's hair so that he had to stop. The man pressed his dick to Aki's lips. Aki looked up. Asami's eyes were blown wide and his precum was flowing thickly. Asami kept pressing his member to Aki's mouth. I have him now; Akihito thought and pulled Asami's penis as far into his mouth as he could.  
  
It took several attempts; Aki's throat didn't stretch the same way as other portions of his anatomy. So it always took several tries to get Asami's full length down it without choking. However once he did his nose was pressed into the fine hairs at the base and Asami's smell was nearly over whelming. He moaned causing his throat to vibrate around Asami's cock.  
  
The hands on his hair tightened again; he looked up. Aki was unsurprised when Asami took over and started fucking his mouth. Twice, thrice, Akihito lost count of the times Asami slid his length down Aki's throat. Each time Aki reached Asami's pubic hairs he'd moan. The mouth fucking was surprisingly gentle. They usually were when Asami controlled them. Asami set a measured pace as he slid in followed by a long slow glide out; Aki moaned around his dick with every exit.  
  
Suddenly Asami sped up; several gentle but rapid thrusts that prevented Aki from even moaning were followed by Asami's cum. Akihito had long learned how to swallow and when there was no more pumping from Asami Aki curled his tongue about the man's shrinking member and licked it clean. He glanced up at Asami smiling.  
  
Asami nearly swore to himself. Aki knelt in front of him with a small blob of Asami's cum sitting on his cheek. It had escaped right at the end. It. combined with Aki's grin, really did remind Asami of a cat that just received a lucky bowl of cream. He let his hands slid out of Aki's hair and smiled, "You enjoyed that."  
  
Aki blushed again and dropped his gaze before muttering, "Maybe." He felt his face heat up again and then glared at the man. "My knees are starting to hurt."  
  
Asami smiled down at him knowing Akihito was blustering. The rug underneath the boy's knees was one of the thickest available even before the extra padding Asami had insisted upon before installation. Still the boy had been very good and Asami's penis was already lengthening again as he ran his eyes across the boy's bound form. He reached down and pulled Akihito into his lap. "I wouldn't want that to affect the rest of our night."  
  
The floor had not really been hurting him, but Akihito was honest with himself that he found Asami's lap much better. The office was much cooler than the rest of the penthouse and Akihito found himself suppressing a shiver as the heat from Asami's body warmed his cool skin.  
  
Asami arranged Akihito in his lap. The young man's knees to either side of his hips; his shackled hands and feet rested on Asami's thighs causing his bound erection to press into Asami's crotch.  
  
Asami felt the shiver Akihito tried suppress and rubbed his hands along the boy's back. "Cold?"  
  
"A little," Aki replied as he leaned into Asami's chest. His breath hitched when his bound cock brushed Asami's stomach. He moaned, "Asami… please."  
  
"Please what kitten?" Asami gripped Akihito's bottom and rubbed his returning erection against Aki's tightly bound one. "What do you want?"  
  
"Wa… want…" Aki could barely hold his thoughts together. The plug in his ass rocked with Asami's movements each press only just hitting his prostate. He clenched the object rhythmically causing the tail attached to thump against his behind and Asami's hands. He moaned and then held his breath before glaring up at Asami's eyes. "Fuck me, damn it."  
  
Akihito watched as Asami's eyes went wide. His pupils blew out until there was barely any gold staring down at him. The man stood carrying Aki still bound out of the office, down the short hallway and into their bedroom. He dumped Akihito face down on the bed. He reached into their bedside table and pulled out the lube, "You'd better prepare yourself kitten, or it is going to be a rough ride."  
  
He squeezed some lube onto Aki's fingers, "Finger yourself, Kitten."  
  
Aki shuddered as he tried to spread the lube across his fingers. His wrists being attached to his ankles prevented his arms from reaching as far as they normally could. The plug posed another problem. He was unable to work it out. However he knew that Ryuichi wouldn't enter him until Aki had fingered himself properly. He rubbed the rim around the butt plug pressing at the edges until he managed to work a finger into his hole with it but couldn't get a second.  
  
Asami poured lube on his other hand whispering huskily, "Use both hands."  
  
Aki worked his other index finger in side himself. He couldn't reach the spot he wanted and found he could only work a frustrated rhythm as each time he pushed his fingers in he knocked the plug against his sweet spot. The plug was slowly working its way out as Aki widened and stretched.  
  
Suddenly he felt the plug slammed back into him as his hands were ripped away. The tail was tossed over his arching back and Asami's length replaced his fingers. Akihito couldn't remember the last time he was stuffed so fully. The stretch burned along his spine and his dick hardened even more. Asami took the base of the tail and held it as he pounded Aki's anus.  
  
Asami's grin was feral. Akihito thrashed under him yanking at his bonds. He moaned and whimpered in equal amounts when his panting breaths let him. It had been weeks since he'd had Aki this debauched and he fully intended to take advantage of it. Long past the point Aki had stopped being able to do more than pant Asami still reamed his boy's hole. He reached down and tugged away the leather his boy's dick was confined in.  
  
Aki was past babbling, even incoherently, he felt Asami reach around his waist. When his lover freed his bound penis Aki saw white and rose completely to his knees. The plug slipped out with his change of position and all Aki could feel was Asami's length inside him as it pulsed filling him with cum. His own orgasm spewed across the bed in thick white ribbons while he screamed, "Ryuichi!"  
  
Asami road Aki through both their orgasms then lowered the boy to sticky sheets. He unhooked the D-rings massaging Aki's limbs as he unbent them. Aki opened one eye and smiled before whispering, "Good thing we keep extra futons for this huge thing."  
  
Asami laughed, "Well I got tired of having to hold off on our activities every Tuesday until after you got them pulled back in."  
  
Aki grinned but he couldn't hold his eyes open as he slurred out, "Still have to make dinner." He was asleep before Asami had him fully straighten out. He pulled blankets over Akihito and fetched his phone from the office. He sent out for Sukiyaki and Seaweed salad from one of his more traditional restaurants.  
  
He then put in an order for another tail, this time in blue. Just before he set down his phone he smiled and sent off a question to Kirishima about workable ears.  
  



End file.
